Connecting Worlds: The Cursed Ring
by ConnectingWorlds
Summary: "Son of Poseidon"It hissed"Ive been waiting for this day for 17 years"Our first fanfic. This story is mainly Percy Jackson but is also Lord of the Rings and Harry Potter. Please can you review whether what you have is good or bad but constructive please:D
1. Prologue

**Heyy! **

**This is mine and matthews first fanfic, we hope you enjoy it.. **

**This chapter is a prologue to explain the basics and background (live threw it, it does get better i promise)**

**be suree to reveiw or pm **

**keep reading Katie xx**

**Hey guys just wanna say that the prologue isn't a good representive to the rest of the story so please do read on as i swear it will get better as me and katie get better at writung. Keep rockin it dudes ! Matthew :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_A war rages on in Middle Earth between the hobbits and the Dark Lord Sauron's followers._

_I mounted my horse and looked upon the scene of death and destruction that lay before me, this battle wasn't going well like many others recently. Men lay wounded at the gates, others strewn dead around them. Some of my best elite warriors gone victims of swarms of orcs or crushed by a ballistic troll. Now it was my time to ride in I had to turn the tides of this battle at least force there troops backwards, try and at least salvage some hope for my men._

_I gallop towards the highest number of enemy troops and fire a flaming Greek fire arrow straight towards a trolls head. The troll falls over erupting into glitter dust._

_"How the hell can these monstrosities turn into something so nice after death?" I thought bewildered._

_I run straight into the horde of enemies, slicing my way through the monsters using my blade; a gift from my beautiful Queen Sophia, the monsters vaporise into glittery dust all around me until my visibility of the surroundings is gone._

_A sword sliced through the glitter and everything went black._

_Suddenly I was in a large majestic looking bedroom with a large four poster bed in front of me. On top of the bed sheets was a large bowl of water, a shimmering image of a godly figure was projected out of a rainbow._

_"I'm sending help now, Sophia, he's a trusted friend he will take care of your son." With that the figure disappeared._

_She stood from the bed as the sound of a conch horn echoed of in the distance and then a sound of rolling wheels approached the chamber doors._

_"Sophia?" A low friendly voice queried from behind the wood._

_I picked up a bundle of cloth and pulled back the top to stare into my baby's eyes one last time; I placed a kiss on his forehead and placed a gold inscribed ring on top of the baby's chest. I opened the door and handed it to the out stretched arms of a shadowed man sitting in a wheelchair._

_The words take care of him echoed as the scene went white._

Matthew woke with a jolt to the cry of:

"Happy birthday!"


	2. Chapter 1

**So wev uploaded the first chapter.**

**if we get possitive feedback well add more, so let us know what you think! **

**Keep reading Katie xx  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Matthew sat up and looked out his window to see all of New York before him. His best friend Nathan was stood at the end of his bed holding a blueberry muffin in his hand. Matthew rubbed his eyes and looked at his clock a Flashing 1301 lit the screen. He then became aware of an irritating beeping sound and the time

"Shit!" he cursed jumping out of bed "Nathan, its 09.01"

"So?" Nathan asked

"We were supposed to be down in the lobby by 9" he called as he scrambled around the room throwing on a dark green t-shirt and pulling up his ripped tattered jeans.

Slinging his old worn backpack over his shoulder he grabbed the muffin from Nathans hand "come on!" he called over his shoulder as he ran from the room, shoving the muffin into his mouth.

"Ahhh… Matthew, Nathan. So nice of you to join us" their biology teacher Dr Shan scolded.

Matthew lowered his head and mumbled an apology through his mouthful of muffin. Joining the back of the queue they followed the rest of the class out of the hotel into the busy city.

"She hates me, I swear" Matthew whispered over to Nathan as they trudged along the street.

"Why would she hate you" he asked

"I don't know" He shrugged "I just get the feeling there's something strange about her"

They finally reached the natural history museum. Walking up the huge stone steps the class filed in threw the large oak doors past Dr Shan. As Matthew reached the door she grabbed his arm pulling him to one side

"Mr King, I think we need to talk" she hissed "your tardiness is becoming a problem"

"I'm sorry miss, But i- "

"I don't care for your excuses" she turned and headed off down the corridor "follow me"

Matthew stood dumbfound for a moment staring at the space she just left, shaking his head he ran after her , he turned the corner and sent a blur of pink crashing to the floor.

"I'm… I'm… I'm Sorry" he stammered reaching down his hand to help up the girl he'd just sent flying

"It's fine" she said taking his hand.

Matthew took a moment to study her she looked around his age, with long brown hair and stormy grey eyes with large black pupils that seemed to go on forever. She was wearing a tight pink top and a pair of light faded jeans, on her feet were a pair of pink plimsolls and in her pocket was small well-loved teddy.

"I should have been watching were I was going" she blushed, as she brushed herself off

"no, no it was my fault" Matthew corrected her

"Oh by the way, I'm Ka-"

"Matthew!" a screaming Dr Shan interrupted.

He shot her an apologetic look and ran off in the direction of his teachers voice.

He came to an open fire exit and walked into a dark deserted alleyway over flowing bins lined the open end and Dr Shan stood in front of them. Matthew walked nearer to her stopping before he reached her

"Ermmm… Miss Sh-" She glared at him "why are we out here"

All of a sudden she started to glow orange and with a bright flash a short fat goblin stood in front of him.

"Son of Poseidon" it hissed "at last! My master has been waiting for this day for 17 years"

"What do you mean?" he asked "my fathers called Irius not Poseidon"

"don't play games with me boy! I want that Ring!"

Matthew heard footsteps approaching from behind him, but he didn't dare turn round.

"give me the ring boy!" Dr Shan screeched

" Matthew!" a familiar female voice cried

"DUCK!"

* * *

><p><strong>we hoped you liked it x<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Heyy.. Heres our Second chapter  
>We hope you like it (lets us know what you think)<strong>

**Keep reading  
>Lotta love Katie xx<br>**

* * *

><p>Matthew flung to the floor as a bottle went flying over his head. The bottle hit the orc momentarily pushing it back; Matthew jumped up and turned to see the girl stood in the door way smiling smugly at her shot.<p>

"You…! What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Well… I followed you," She replied looking over his shoulder "Matthew move!"

He ran towards the girl just as a ball of fire erupted where he'd been stood.

"Give me the ring boy!" Dr Shan screeched

"I don't know what you mean?" Matthew cried picking up a rock and throwing it at the beast; it hit her but bounced away harmlessly. Dr Shan started to advance towards them menacingly lighting more fire in her hands.

"Come on" Matthew cried as he grabbed the girls' hand pulling her through the doorway into the museum and down the hallway in an attempt to escape. Behind them they could hear Dr Shan's footsteps echoing slowly starting to get louder as she… it gained on them.

"Damn, where now?" The girl asked as they came to a crossroad.

"This way" Matthew replied grabbing her hand again and pulling her to the right.

"You won't escape me children," Dr Shan called as her footsteps grew even nearer "Just give me the ring and you shall live!"

"You have the wrong person." Matthew cried wearily pulling the girl around a corner and into an exhibit.

They ran through a maze of dinosaurs till they reached a dead end.

"SHIT!" Matthew cursed "what now."

"I have no idea?" She replied pulling out her teddy out and holding it in her hand, for comfort.

Dr Shan's footsteps stopped just as her shadow appeared over an exhibit ahead of them. Her heavy breathing became audible behind the wall.

"Come out; Come out where ever you are?" Dr Shan sang cynically "there is no use hiding now."

Matthew pulled the girl behind him, as they pressed closer to the wall.

"I'm sorry for dragging you into this." Matthew sighed sympathetically.

"It's okay." She whispered, reaching down and squeezing his hand, just as Dr Shan turned the corner and stood in front of them her hands still glowing with orbs of fire. She threw her hand back ready to release the flames at them.

"Matthew" they all turned as Nathan threw a dinosaur leg bone at a startled Dr Shan knocking her hand sending the fire balls to the ceiling above Matthew.

"Nathan!" Matthew shouted bewildered.

The girl screamed clenching her fist squeezing her teddy.

"What the …" Matthew turned to see the girl holding a glowing bronze sword the hilt tipped with a red love heart gem stone. Dr Shan cowered at the sight of the blade. Nathan spotted the glowing bronze.

"Stab her quick." He shouted as Dr Shan turned and started to run. The girl stepped forward nervously and swung the sword just catching along Dr Shan's back, causing her to scream and explode into a puff of glitter.

"What was that?" Matthew asked turning to Nathan.

"An orc." He stated looking at the mess they caused and the burning ceiling "Now I suggest we leave"

Nathan turned and started walking out. Matthew turned to the girl stretching out his hand.

"You coming?" She simply nodded as she took his hand feebly and they ran from the room and followed Nathan out.

"You know I never did get your name?" Matthew asked as they walked down the street.

"It's Katie" she replied looking at the sword in her hand. "Erm… Nathan, how do you put this thing down?"

Nathan stopped and walked over taking the sword form her and looking at it. An inscription along it caught his eye _εὔθηρος_.

"Look this says…"

"Lucky" Matthew finished for him "wait … what … How did I know that?" Realising he'd just read ancient Greek.

"It is lucky" Katie said reaching out at touching the gem stone, causing it to glow and shrink back into the small teddy.

"Oh you touch the gem stone to turn it back" Nathan answered handing it back to Katie.

"Oh I know that now" Katie said laughing taking the teddy from him and putting it in her pocket.

"So where are we going now" Matthew asked.

"Well…" Nathan said "I need to get you two to camp and quick!"

* * *

><p><strong>p.s. Dont forget to head over to xXkamyXx - <strong>**.net/u/2683616/_  
><em>****and check it out! x**


End file.
